Azul (Blue)
by ArtRison28
Summary: Eren has trouble with expressing his feelings about anything, excluding killing Titans and being the savior of humanity, but when he begins conteplating on telling Mikasa how he feels, would it be too brash of a decision to make, or will she return the feelings? Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Night

This is a fanfic is my very first attempt at anything FanFiction quite honestly. This story is based off the song called "Azul" by Cristian Castro. It's a really beautiful song that I hope you all will listen to. I will post the link to it at the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoy the song and the story. Thank you for wasting your time in reading this. -ArtRison28

_Theme: Romance/Angst_

_Summary: Eren has trouble with expressing his feelings about anything, excluding killing Titans and being the savior of humanity, but when he gets the courage to tell Mikasa how he feels, would it be too brash of a decision, or would she return the feelings… _

_Ship: Eremika_

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Night

"_Fue una mañana que yo te encontré _

_Cuando la brisa besaba tu dulce piel _

_Tus ojos tristes que al ver adore _

_La noche que yo te ame, eh…" _

___"It was the morning when I first found you_

___When the breeze would kiss your sweet skin_

___Your sad eyes that I saw and adored_

_The night that I fell your you…"_

* * *

Eren had never denied the fact that he was an idiot when it came down to expressing any lovey-dovey feelings.

In fact, he had hardly ever needed to.

It was rare when he felt anything for any girl, what with being the savior of the whole of humanity; he really didn't have time to think of that. The life of a hero called for special attention. Anything else was petty and didn't need his focus.

Mikasa Ackerman was an exception though.

At least to him, she was.

As Eren lay in bed that night, the moon splaying light around his room, he tried to remember a day when he did not feel something towards her. Even when she was being the annoying, motherly, overprotective, person that she was he loved her. Despite his out-of-control outbursts of annoyance towards her, he could not feel like that for long. He regretted every insult, every attack directed towards her as soon as if left his system. But being the dunce that he was, he always walked away; once or twice he'd seen the pain behind her eyes.

He knew the feeling of being around Mikasa. Breathing in her scent, watching her rare smiles, and looking at the way the sun played with her onyx hair. It was a system, a way of life for him. If he lost her, he lost the feeling, and he didn't want to lose it. In a world ruled by Titans you had to hold onto things like that, you had to cherish them and take care of them as if they were a wounded creature.

The feeling had started the day they had met. Him: a young nine year old boy with a fiery power that astounded, even him at times, anyone, and her: a broken nine year old girl with nowhere to go. In their own way, they were both casted from society. He wasn't considered society-material for his brash attitude. In fact, he had never gained, but one friend, Armin Artlet. Mikasa was never meant to be part of society, she lived her nine years away from people, and had only ever met but one person who wasn't her mother and father, and that was Dr. Jaeger.

Of course, it hadn't happened too quickly, nor too slowly. It happened at the pace that was meant to, slowly, then all at once [A/N: Nod to TFIOS ;)].

"_He had three goals when he first saw the dead bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman: Get to the bastards who had done this, serve justice, and save the girl. It had been simple, easy, and once the three animals had died, he had felt exhausted. For one, he had been strangled half to death, and two all the running and stabbing wasn't as easy as it looked._

_He was lying down, curled up in a corner trying to get the oxygen to reach his goddamn brain, when he felt a frail body lay next to him and rest a hand on his head._

_Eren opened his tightly closed eyes, and was met with the intent gaze, "I'm fine," he said, reading her expression, "how about you?"._

_The girl nodded, then closed her eyes. He did the same, waiting until someone would come for them._

_When someone finally did arrive, they were greeted with three dead bodies, and two small bodies snuggled up in the corner of the room, sound asleep._

"_What the hell?" the Military officer said at the sight._

"_You've got that right…" the second man walked to the kids and kneeled, "hey, wake up you two." For a moment his heart stopped beating, the worst case scenario rushed to his head, they were dead._

_Then the green eyed boy sat up quickly and was about to throw a punch, "HEY! WATCH IT KID!"_

_Eren's muscles relaxed, then his face contorted in anger, "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU BUNCH OF LAZY ASSES GOT HERE!"_

_The men laughed, they were fine._

_Him and the girl were lifted by the men and carried outside. Eren never lost sight of her. His eyes never left her, even when his father had begun fussing._

_Dr. Jaeger had been furious, but then Eren had said: "I disposed of some dangerous beasts. Mere animals that just happened to resemble humans."_

_When Dr. Jaeger turned his attention to the girl, he caught her shivering then her, "I'm cold…"._

_Eren wasn't one to be sentimental, but when he was he showed it without regret._

_He disrobed the crimson scarf from around his neck, and walked to Mikasa, he wrapped the piece of cloth, that would later mean the world to her, and gently wrapped it around her porcelain toned neck. Her sad eyes made him uncomfortable, in a strangely good way. He felt the need to refill the empty saddened eyes, and he swore he would. For her. Because that night, Eren Jaeger had fallen in love with a wounded bird, and he swore to take care of her. _

"_C'mon," he said, reaching for her hand, "let's go home."_

_He then knew then, that no matter what happened, that he would wrap that thing around her as many times as he needed to. He understood to himself what love for someone, other than your own mother, meant right then; it meant wrapping a seemingly insignificant cloth around that person, over and over until they felt safe. If that wasn't accomplished, then he'd keep wrapping her up."_

Eren didn't sleep that night, he thought of her.

And he thought of her eyes.

Eyes that still needed refilling.

* * *

_A/N: _

_It is done! (Sounds like it was this bigass story, well when you are tiered, and it's three a clock in the freaking morning, a three page chapter can feel like an entire freaking novel) Huge thanks to anyone that read this crap! Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Here is the link to the song by Cristian Castro:_ watch?v=TLBlpHDDq78

_And here's the link to the cover by Eddy Valenzuela, a lovely young (12 years old) singer who covered it perfectly:_ watch?v=5HpV0RYO0vQ


	2. Chapter 2: A Night

_Well, it's Monday, and do you know what that means? *Bad drum roll* No, sorry, you don't know, well I'll tell you…..Update! Yes that is correct my brethren, every Monday I will be updating this story, it could be in the morning, noon or night, depending on when my grandfather decides to stop preaching. Anyway, I really did not expect reviews as quickly as they came! I was, honestly, not waiting for some until a few months later. Gee…Thanks a lot guys… (Note the fake sarcasm.) Anyway, here's the next part, chapter 2 as some fancy-wanzy people might call it. _ –_ArtRison28_

* * *

Chapter 2:

At Night

"Azul, cuando el silencio por fin te bese  
azul, sentí muy dentro nacer este amor  
azul, hoy miro al cielo y en ti puedo ver  
la estrella que siempre soñé…"

"Blue, when in silence I finally kissed you

Blue, I felt from inside this love beginning to grow

Blue, today I look at the sky and in you I can see

The star that I always dreamed for…"

Eren hadn't paid attention to life around him the whole day. He was practically asleep all throughout practice. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were spent napping, or his head dipping into the bowl of hot soup, that later Sasha took and devoured. He was a complete mess, and Mikasa had noticed.

He hadn't even been aware of the punches, and kicks that Jean had been throwing at him in training. By the time it was over and they were heading for the showers, his lip was swollen and bloody, and he had a limp on his right leg. And still, no sign that he felt pain was being shown. Mikasa knew it was his sacrosanct pride that made him not show how much agony he was really in, especially if that agony was caused by Jean.

She walked towards him, wrapping the red scarf around her neck, notwithstanding the heat of the night. Mikasa saw his faraway look, as if deep in thought. His eyebrows were shaped into a frown, and something told her that whatever Eren Jaeger was thinking, it had to be interrupted. It couldn't go further. It was insane and he didn't really need it.

She leaned against the wall where he was resting and waiting for his turn in the shower like the rest of the guys. Mikasa reached for his hand and squeezed.

"Eren," she spoke lightly, her voice flocculent, "Eren, are you okay?" Her brows were scrunched together, disapprovingly.

Instantly, Eren was sucked out of his thoughts by an otherworldly voice that seemed to match the one he had been thinking about the entire day. He looked directly at her. _Her_. It was her. Solemn eyes met with a pair of intense emerald ones. Eren couldn't and wouldn't speak. He had somehow forgotten to. What the hell was wrong with him? He was EREN JAEGER for the love of God! Eren fucking Titan Shifting Jaeger! The protector and last hope of humanity! Eren 'I'm-going-to-rearrange-your-teeth' Jaeger! And the list could go on.

So, why now? Why was he being tormented by himself with speaking to a girl he had known practically his entire life?

_It was screwed up_, he thought.

It was messed up that he had her right in front of her, like all the other times, and he wasn't able to move his goddamn lips of form some stupid words.

_Say something, _he thought,_ say something or everyone will know. Say something, anything! Mean, complimentary, sweet, but just…open your mouth._

When he did finally respond all that came out was, "Uhhh…duhh." His hand shot up to his mouth, covering it up, his eyes brimming with alarm.

_Stupid!_ He mentally smacked and punched himself, repeating the insult directed to him.

Mikasa knitted her brows, _did he just…_she shook her head, _he's dead tiered_, "Eren, seriously, are you okay?" She realized that his alarm disappeared and now he was staring at her strangely, as if she was some kind of cute, cuddly creature. The look he was giving her was almost…a loving one.

He nodded, and then scratched his head, "I'm…okay. Yeah, um, fine."

Mikasa didn't buy it, "You've been completely out of it all day, and you look as if you haven't slept at all…"

He interrupted her, "Remember when we were kids, and we shared a room back home?"

The sudden question took her aback, "Yes…"she responded, "why?" He was being weird, but she wanted to know where this would go.

"Remember…remember it had been almost four months after…you know…_that_ had happened?" he asked. Eren felt her tighten her grip on his hand. He regretted bringing back the memory as soon as he looked at her eyes.

But Mikasa answered, her stoic composure coming back, "Yeah, what about it?"

Eren made sure to stray away from the memory of her parents death, "Well, I remember you crying…"

"Eren," she gasped, wondering how _he_ could remember. Him of all the most unsentimental people, how could he remember the _night_? A night that, from her point of view, looked to be so far away now. It seemed almost like a dream now, a dream that had threatened to fade away, but came back with full force.

"_Mikasa had thought that nothing would make her remember again. But she did. She always did._

_She lay in her bed, the one she shared with Eren, whimpering lightly at the terrible memory, the blood; everything of that day just wouldn't leave her alone. _

_Her eyes that were shut tightly, releasing tears on the pillow, didn't see the candle in the room light up. She felt Eren getting out of bed though, and then there was shuffling around the room as if he were looking for something. She didn't open her eyes, in fear that she would see his angry face staring at her, and then there would be an outburst, causing her to cry even more, making him call her feeble and that she wasn't made for a world like this. It had only happened once, but it had been enough to traumatize her and to make her mind her tears around him._

"_Mikasa," she heard him whisper in her ear, "Hey, look."_

_She peeked slightly at what he held in front of her. It was a picture, not of people though. It was a picture of a vast, golden ocean of dirt. There were perfectly curved hills, no trees or plants could be seen. It was beautiful. The sun radiated with a warm glow that made the hills look warm and comforting._

_Mikasa looked at him, asking with her eyes what it was._

_Eren smiled. "It's called a desert." He explained, "Armin says that before the titans came to be that people used to live there and they had some kind of name…I don't remember though, it was a weird name. Anyway, these people would cross this thing back and forth for water and food. It was like a trip to the market for them. They would hunt and kill snakes, and then they would cook them and eat them. Sometimes, when the trip went wrong, they would kill these things called camels and eat them, and they would drink the water from their…humps, something like that." He looked at the picture with her, "It's beautiful, right? I'm going to see it one day. Maybe you'll be there."_

_Mikasa sat up, rubbing at her eyes cleaning the tears from them. Eren was sitting on the edge of the bed, his amber hair tussled all over, and his eyes holding sleepiness. She felt uneasy about having woken him up with her bawling, and she knew that the next day he would bring it upon himself to make her feel bad about it. He would say something along the lines of "Well mom, it's all Mikasa's fault I can't help but sleep at the table; she kept me up _ALL _night with her crying."_

_Mikasa opened her mouth, ready to apologize for having woken him up, but he put a hand to her mouth and finger of his lips, "Shh…it's okay…it will always be okay, whenever you need to you can wake me up, any time you need to talk about…IT…just wake me up, alright?" she nodded, the tears forming once again._

_He retrieved his hand and looked at the picture once more. Then, he folded the paper, walked to his desk and wrote something in the back. He walked back to her and handed it to her. _

_It read, in messy schoolboy penmanship: It's okay, it will FOREVER be alright._

_With that, he walked to his side of the bed, blew the flame out and lay down. She placed the picture under her pillow and rested her head back on it. She searched for his hand under the covers, when she found it she gripped it, and felt him do the same._

_An out of nowhere impulse pushed her, that's what it had felt like at the moment, as if an out of this world being had pushed her to do it, but in her heart Mikasa knew that it had been her all along, it had been her being that made her hold his hand all night, never letting go, and later in the morning finding out that they were still clutched together, never to let go."_

Mikasa knew that whatever had prompted this memory to his brain, must have had to do with him not sleeping all night. And she felt bittersweet towards it. One, the bags in his eyes made him look like the Midget Man, cold and unsettling. Two, he couldn't keep up with the rest of the group if he kept missing his all-well-needed sleep.

Eren smiled at her, sensing the mother in her about to break loose on his sorry ass. He wanted to tell her how much he loved that, how much he needed that motherly figure in her. He wanted to speak everything that he had practiced the night before for her to know that he wanted…no, _needed_ her. And he would have, he really would have if Levi hadn't interrupted them.

"Jaeger," the short man placed himself between him and Mikasa, blocking her from his view, "you have dish duty in the morning, so you better not give me any lip when I say," he took a deep breath, his emotionless eyes settling coldly on him, "get your fucking ass to bed, and I don't want to see any of the sloppiness that I saw you make today at training tomorrow, you hear?"

Eren's eyes hardened, the moment with Mikasa already slipping away, "Yes sir, count on it."

Levi nodded and walked away.

Eren was now miffed; all he wanted to do was shower and sleep. Levi would have his ass if he didn't. He turned to Mikasa, her eyes had never left his face, and the worried look was still there. He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, stop fussing." He let go of her hand, a bit brusquely, and walked to the group of boy who were left now.

_Mean. That's all I can ever be to her, huh? _He was mentally kicking himself now,_ Why not a 'hey, Mikasa, thanks for watching over me like you do.' Why does it always have to come out like your some kind of ungrateful prick?_

"Hey, Eren, that was some fine dancing you did today," Jean taunted, "Can you teach me to move like that?"

Eren walked to him and smiled, "Gladly," he brought his knee up and it met with Jeans crotch. The other doubled over in pain and didn't even whimper.

Eren lumbered away from him and into the showers, not the least a bit better.

Mikasa hadn't moved at all. Not even when he disappeared into the bathing area. All her mind could process was those words he had written a long time ago. And then, one word plastered itself into her brain, one simple, yet meaningful word: forever.

What would life be without a word like 'forever'? It just wasn't something you spewed out all the time, no. The word had to be said correctly, and it had to contain feeling. You had to pick the precise moment, and you had to have the correct person before you to say the word to. Forever was an infinity, and only two people, who were destined to be with each other, could share a forever.

_Eren Jaeger,_ she thought, trekking the way to her room,_ what would've my life been without you?_

* * *

_Well, that's the end of this chappie! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes, mates. I'm freaking tiered and I don't think it lived up to the first chapter. Anyway, night! _ _May the stars guide you home!_ _-ArtRison28 _


	3. Chapter 3: A Bridge

_**WOW! I have not updated this in a long time! I've been so caught up on a small filming project and I went to a trip and it's all screwed up! Anyway, sorry about being away! I want to thank anyone who reads this and has been keeping up with it! It means a lot! This chapter will be dedicated to someone real special to me, Eremika. Go check out her ErenMikasa one-shots, "Sketches on a Love Story" it's an amazing collection. To not take any more of your time, here is chapter 3! (Note: I will not be translating the song or putting the lyrics on anymore. It takes longer to translate the words than actually writing the story, so yeah, I'm sorry if that's a bother, but, even though I speak the language, it's hard to translate it to English sometimes.) Enjoy this somewhat masterpiece! (To be honest, it's my favorite chapter so far. I had a ball writing it!)**_

Chapter 3

A Bridge

There's always an impulse when something is about to go wrong. It starts in your gut, it then turns into chills and it proceeds with your blood running cold in your veins. As you turn around to look at what's going wrong you begin to shake due to your cold blood, and then you start running towards danger.

For Eren it was all happening at once.

They had been pulled out to another expedition outside the walls the morning before. It had only been five days since he had almost confessed everything to Mikasa, who was not with him at the moment, but stuck with Annie and Levi on the left flank. She had, of course, protested against this plan with Levi, but was cut off by Eren glaring at her from where he had been standing. She had shut up instantly and fell back into line.

Everything had ran smoothly the first afternoon and night, but in the middle of the night the scouts had been awaken by loud sounding thumps and the ground shaking with each rumble. Levi pulled his maneuvering gear on and, along with Erwin, climbed the tree tops. Once down, they instantly separated everyone into their assigned flanks and grouped the all from left to right in order to have a better chance to take down every single titan that was making its way towards them.

It all went down hell from there.

There were too many and they had lost eleven people already, five were critically injured and some had gone MIA, perhaps they were dead, but they insisted on saying they were missing in hopes that thye would appear.

Eren ran towards the blonde young man that was his best friend who had appeared out of nowhere and was dragging an unconscious Sasha away from the attacking titans that would soon be closing in on them from all sides. There was only one thing on his mind.

It was still dark, so they decided to stay under the cover of darkness and the trees, but soon dawn would be breaking, like so their hopes of surviving the attack, and the titans would be able to spot them easily.

"Eren!" Armin called, "Are you alright? What happened to your forehead?"

Eren reached him and ignored his question, "Where's Mikasa, Armin?"

Armin shook his head, "I don't know, last I saw her she had brought down a titan and climbed up the trees," he responded. He let Sasha drop like dead weight to the ground and inspected the huge, tender-looking gash, "Eren, how did this happen?"

Eren shrugged feeling jumpy, wanting Armin to leave him alone so that he could find Mikasa.

"I'm alright! Climb up with Sasha and try to stay hidden, I'm gonna look for Mikasa!" He gathered speed and prepared himself for the familiar feeling of being pulled up into the air, the wind hitting his face and his jacket flapping as if they were a pair of non-functioning wings.

As he glided to his destination he came across a fifteen meter type titan. He roared in anger, landing on the bridge of the titans' nose, running up then jumping from its head to the nape and slicing! The titan jerked slightly forward and slowly dropped to its knees. Eren glided away, feeling impulsive by the second, his blood was boiling with anger and with each jerk of the gear and each slice that killed a titan his body lost all touch of reality and dream. He was no longer tired, he was no longer feeling the searing waves of pain that consumed his head; all he felt was the need to find Mikasa. That was the only thing that pushed him on.

"MIKASA!" He hollered, nearing her flanks area.

He could see the sun slowly making its way up. With every inch that it neared skyward he feared that it would be too late before he could even find Mikasa. He tried to comfort himself by encouraging his mind that Mikasa was fine, that he'd see her smile again. He'd see the ever so present red scarf wrapped around her porcelain skin. He promised himself that once he found her he would hug her so close to him, intake her scent of vanilla, and kiss her. She would never leave his sight, not even if her orders were given by the Midget Man himself! He'd take her punishment willfully.

Eren landed on the biggest branch of one of the trees and took in a deep breath in order to scream out her name, but he was interrupted by the devil himself.

"Jaeger! What the hell are you doing here?!" Levi appeared out of the cover of the tree branches, where he had been obviously camouflaged ready to take down any titan that made its way to him.

"I thought I put you on the center flank, where you'd be _safer_!" Levi was fuming, "why aren't you situated with your troops, you little fucking brat!"

"Sir! I came to inspect if you were okay! The right flank is falling in with the center, and I didn't see the left coming and I was afraid something had happened." He said, and then added quietly "sir."

Levi face palmed himself, and rubbed his hand up and down his forehead. He couldn't believe the stupidity of this mission and this boy. If he thought that he would believe his load of crap then he was dumber than what Levi thought him out to be. He knew that he was here to check on the girl, and he would have been fine with it if the situation wasn't at high stakes.

Levi looked at him intently, "As you can see, I'm fine and so is everyone else!"

"What about Ms. Ackerman, sir?" Eren asked, his voice filled with fear.

Levi rolled his eyes, "She's farther down, where she should be!" he said, then to make the boy's fears go away he added, "She's fine, not a scratch on her."

Eren felt himself become lighter, "Thank you, sir." He said, trying to compose himself in front of his subordinate.

"Yeah," Levi drawled out, "get back to your post now, Jaeger, or you'll be on titan babysitting duty for the rest of the year with Hanji!"

Eren nodded, "Yessir!" He turned around, ready to take off and go back with Armin.

"Jaeger," he whipped around at the sound of Levis voice.

"Sir?"

"I'll keep an eye on her."

Eren smiled, grateful to know that Mikasa Ackerman was in good hands.

He nodded his thanks and left.

Levi shook his head. He would have given anything to have had someone assure him that Petra would have been okay and that they would have kept an eye on her in case anything went wrong.

No one ever did

He had to do it for those two. Regardless of their stupidity about not knowing about each other's feelings, he needed to keep them safe so that they wouldn't lose one another. They needed to be safe and he would make sure that they were.

_**Huh? Who knew that Levi was an Eremika shipper? The idea kind of popped into my head when I saw him look back as they threw Petra's body off the wagon. In all honesty, I'm don't like to ship Levi with anyone because he seems like the kind of man who feels like he has no time for that, but when I watched that scene I knew that, even with his stoic demeanor, he also loved his squad members. So I hoped you like it, and yeah…**_

_**-May the stars guide you home, brethren!**_


End file.
